Sing, Dance, Enjoy
by DRAGONGHOST
Summary: A new power is rising...and it's victory, is at hand. What do two people do when they look like they're from different worlds in the eyes of everyone else. The answer: be the outcast. Make the choice that no one else can...the right choice. Hail Aphrodite
1. You Can't Handle The Truth!

You Can't Handle The Truth!

Hey hey hey. Its DG, live and ready to role. You probably been wondering where I've been and if I was going to make a sequal. well to answer those questions, I've been on a small vacation away from **you** people! Now, now. Its not that I don't love you, its just that I need a little time to myself...yk, "Writer Time". Its really complicated, you'll understand when you're fanfiction writers. Anyway, am I making a sequal...maybe I am and maybe I'm not, you'll just have to read and see if this chapter is **worthy **of being a sequal to my second fanfic. But don't worry. It's going to be Awsome,_Awsome,_**Awsome,**Awswome fanfic.

"Huff, puff" was all Rika could manage to do as she hid behind a wall, allowing her chaser run past her. She didn't know why she was being chased, she just didn't want to get caught.

"Man, why am I a victim to this kind of stuff" she said to herself "this is the second time some random guy has been chasing me, is there some one out there who hates me". She was referring to the first time D.K. and his lackies came after her the night before christmas eve...and to the mystery person who she said had no life on christmas eve. Anyway the redhead had been running in the park when she notice that a hooded figure seemed to be fallowing her every route. She didn't feel comfortable with him around so she left the park, thats when the figure changed from jogging to full speed running. The girl quickly bolted down the streets and away from the figure. However it seemed to know her every move as she ran from him. Every time she made a hard right or left, the figure seemed to be prepare to keep up with her.

"Seriously, why me" said Rika as she started walking down the street "sheesh, some people are just...". Rika didn't have time to finish when the figure ran into Rika causing her to fall back on her butt.

"Dude what heck is..." Rika watched the figure rush forward and planted his lips against hers. Stunned for only a moment, the redhead pulled her legs in until her knees touched her stomach. Than she released the full force of her calves, throwing the hooded figure off of her and on his back. Jumping to her feet, Rika began to wonder what she would do with pursuer now that he was her captive.

"Who the hell do you think you are" said the redhead building up her rage "you can't just go around kissing me like you're my boyfriend".

"No Rika" said the figure as he took off his hood "I **am** your boyfriend". Rika was stunned as she looked down at her capti...er, boyfriend. Takato Matsuki, a twelve year old kid who did the one thing no one dared to do. He made Rika his girlfriend...on christmas eve, so romantic. Ah yes, a very lucky young man indeed. Well, atleast that's what you would think before his "girlfriend" body slamed him and began to strangel and choke him.

"Takato, why are you trying to give me a heart attack" said Rika as she picked herself up off of Takato.

"Well actually I was just bored, so I went looking for a little Nonaka magic" said Takato as he referred to Rika's unlimited sense of hurmor "looks like I hit the jackpot".

"So you find it funny when I go DEFCON 1 all over you" said the redhead as she watched the boy get off the ground.

"Well, I guess" said the boy with a smile.

"Oh, than step right over here handsome" said Rika as she started cracking her nuckles "I'll shake your bouncy booty".

"He-he, hey wait a second" said Takato as he nervously chuckled "don't you want to know why I came looking for you".

"I thought you said you were looking for a little Nonaka magic" said Rika as she took a step closer with a grin on her face.

"Well yeah, but um" Takato began to sweat as Rika came closer.

"Hey Takato, guess what" said Rika when she was right next to him.

"W-what" stutterd the boy. Like a hidden viper in the grass, Rika rushed her lips into Takato's. She allowed the kiss to hang around for a minute, than ceremonialy pulled it herself away.

"Jackpot" said the redhead as she smiled at the boy, and slowly he began to smile back. They turned and started walking down the side walk.

"So gogglehead, why did you come looking for little ole me" said Rika as Takato put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Oh yeah" said Takato as he remembered why he was there in the first place "Kazu and Kenta wanted to play truth or dare, so seeing how we're together they wanted to experiment".

"He-he, a game of truth or dare is my specialty" said Rika as she gave Takato a crazy grin while rubbing the palms of her hands together "look away if you must gogglehead, but you still may feel the disturbing presence of the dark side of Nonaka magic".

"Ha-ha, ahem, I mean yes my master...er, Mistress" said Takato earning both him and Rika a few chuckles. Just as Takato and Rika turned the courner, their friend Henry just came out of the store they just walked past. The blue haired tamer thought that he had seen a sight that was as rare as seeing bigfoot, Takato and Rika walking side by side with his arm around her. He was going to walk around the courner to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but decided that that was impossible...and that bigfoot wasn't real eitheir.

"Oh man, what a day" said Henry as he walked the other way "I think I should go to an eye doctor and get glasses like dad, I knew that when I tried reading in the dark that I was going to pay for it late...". Henry didnt get a chance to finish his as he tripped over something in his path way.

"Ow, what in the world would be laying out here in the streets" said the boy as he rubbed his head. Than he turned to look at what tripped him, which so happened to be someone's leg. Looking up from the leg, Henry saw a familiar school skirt. At that moment, Henry almosted guessed who it was before he saw her face.

"Hey, Jeri are you alright" said the boy as he jumped to his knees while trying to shake the girl awake "Jeri please wake up". After a few moments, the young brunette opened her eyes.

"Ah, good" said the boy as he signed in relief "for a second there, I was begining to worry about you".

"Oh hi Henry, nice seeing you again" said Jeri as she gave the boy a small smile "what am I doing on the ground though".

"I was walking by and I found you passed" said the boy, hiding the fact that he tripped over her "are you ok Jeri, what happened to you".

"Yeah I think so" said the girl as she scratched her "I was walking down the side walk when I saw Rika and Takato talking to each other, I thought it would be nice to go talk to them and say hi. But all of a sudden, Rika rushed at Takato and...and...". The young brunette began to stutter the magic words inside Henry's ear, which if he had one at the moment the blue haired tamer would have deffinately pulled something out of his hat.

"But than, that means..." said the boy as he looked down the side of the street he was walking from, down at the courner "that means that...". Yes, that means that Bigfoot is real(I am super Cereal!)!

Oh and that Henry didn't need to go to the eye doctor.

* * *

Hala hala. Hey what's up. I'm back and ready for action...or typing...finger action! lol. So I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll be sure to make chapter 2 real soon.

Oh and this may be a bad time to say it but...Jeri, I told you so.

YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!


	2. Truth OR DareThe CHOICE Is Yours

Truth **OR **Dare...The **CHOICE **is Yours

Hi guys, finally came back to work on this here fanfic. Maybe you'll be greatful enough to review on how you like. Well, so you read the last chapter where it said a game was awaiting the two lovers. Well they're going to play right now, only they don't know that they're playing for keeps, and the winner takes it all...but is it one of them. Time to spice this up with a little of my DG's secret sauace.

A/N:be sure to see my authors note at the bottom of this chapter after your done...its going blow you away

"Hey guys, let us in" came a familiar voice through the door. Rika got up from Takato's chair and walked over to the door to open it, she had been expecting the figures for awhile.

"Hey Kazu, Kenta" said the redhead as a hype up looking brunette came into Takato's room, also fallowed by raven headed boy who looked almost as hype as his buddy. Taking a few steps in, the two boys plopped a seat on the floor.

"So Rika, you ready to play truth or dare" said Kazu as showed an evil grin.

"Once you step inside the circle, you leave everything else behind" said Kenta while showing his own evil grin.

"There is no turning back within the eye of judgement" said both of the boys at the same time. The two looked at Rika, hoping to find some small signs of fear.

"Wow, that was great you guys" said Rika putting the boys in compleat astonishment "did you practice before you got here".

"Geez Rika, thank you for bursting our bubble" said kazu as the two folded their arms and put a scowl on their faces.

"Your welcome" said the redhead as she beamed down on them with a smile so pure it couldn't have possibly been Rika.

"Yeah, yeah" said Kazu as he turned his head and pouted some more.

"So Rika" said Kenta "wheres Takato, isn't he here with you".

"Yeah of coarse" said the redhead as turned to the bunker "he got tired and decided to take a nap while we were waiting for you to come, I'll wake him up now". Rika walked over to the double bunker bed and began to climb to the top. Looking down in the top bunker, she saw her boyfriend napping away.

"Good morning gogglehead" said Rika as calm and nice as she be "this is your wake up call, please get the hell out of the bed". Takato kept snoring away on the bunker, poor boy...he never saw it coming.

"AHHHH" screamed Takato as he woke to find himself falling through the air, than the taste of wood came when he crashed landed face first to the floor "oww, I'm guessing by the projectory of the sun and the moon that Kazu and Kenta are here".

"Correct as most of the time" replied his girlfriend as she leaped from the top bunker and landed on the floor "now are we going to play truth or dare, Kazu and Kenta already gave me their crappy lines".

"HEY! we really put alot of work into them when we practiced at my house" said Kazu.

"Alright, everybody knows the rules to the game right" said Takato gaining everyones attention "when one person gets a turn they ask everyone truth or dare, no backing out on ethier one. But seeing we have an important guest here with us today...". Takato turned and gave Rika a quick look"...I would advise what you choose to ask or do for a truth or dare". Rika raised an eyebrow, but sat on the floor with the other three boys.

"So who goes first" asked Rika as she made herself comfortable next to Takato.

"Ladies first I guess" said the boy as he turned towards Rika.

"Ok, lets see" said Rika as she began to think "gogglehead, truth or dare". This gave Takato a little suprisement.

"_Oh well, should have known I would have gotten picked first_" he thought to himself "ok, I pick...truth".

"Is it true that you were using that star wars line when I was about to beat you to a pulp earlier today" said Rika with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so" said the boy tamer.

"Alright, Kenta truth or dare".

"Dare, I ain't no sissy".

"I dare you to lick Kazu's foot".

"WHAT!" shouted both the boys at the same. Takato hung his head in the air, this was definatly his girlfriend. He actually knew this one was coming, back when he was napping he woke up for a few seconds and heard Rika talk about what pranks she would pull during the game before he dosed off again.

"Well come on" said the redhead as she looked at both of them with a smile belonging to a fox "you ain't no sissy Kenta".

"Yeah but Rika..."

"Once you step inside the circle, you leave everything else behind" said the redhead "there is no turning back within the eye of judgement...say Takato did that sound natural or forced".

"Definately natural" said Takato trying to flatter her.

"I felt it was a little forced" replied Rika.

"It was beautiful" said Takato continueing to flatter her. Kazu and Kenta looked like they were going black out right there, but slowly Kenta turned to Kazu.

"I guess she's right man" said the boy.

"Of coarse I am, now get to work" said the female tamer as she watched Kazu take off his shoe and sock. Moving closer, Kenta began to stick his tung. Just before the tip met Kazu's foot, Kenta thought about pulling back. However, the cold eyes of Rika did not blink as she watched Kenta's tung touch Kazu's bare foot. For awhile Kenta just left it there.

"My orders were to lick his foot, not just touch it with your tung" said the redhead in a cruel way "don't stop now". And with those last words, Kenta began to move his tung up and down Kazu's foot.

"Don't forget his toe, get his big toe" said the girl as she watch Kenta move on to the toe "yes, you love that big toe in your mouth. You just wanna keep on licking it, oh you little...". That was the last straw. Kenta jumped back and away from Kazu's foot, while staring at Rika who was laughing histerically.

"Ha-ha, ok I'm sorry" said the girl as she began to stop her rare moment "alright Kazu, truth or dare".

"Truth" said the boy almost itmmediatly, not wanting to be dared into licking someone elses foot.

"Well, Kazu" said the girl as she looked so deep and beyond the boy as if she'd owned him "did you enjoy it". Kazu felt like a glass window that had just been hit with a baseball, and he knew what that felt like...well actually, he knew what it looked like. This one time Takato, Kenta, and him were playing baseball on the streets and what happened was that...ahem, lets just say that Kazu like a million broken pieces. Kazu only stared at Rika with his eyes twinkling with fear.

"Hmm" smirked the redhead "alright gogglehead, your turn. I got my answer".

"Um well, ok" said the boy as he looked back at the three tamers in the room "Rika, truth or dare".

"Truth".

"Hows it feel to be the only redhead in the room" said the boy.

"Well its alot better than a raven head and two brunettes, no offence" said the girl as laid down on her back.

"Um, excuse me" said Kenta "Takato, can I talk to you over here for a sec". The boy got off the floor and walked to Takato while grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the door.

"What in the name of digimon tamers was that" said Kenta as he began to fume "she made me lick Kazu's foot, and made it look like a freaking por..."

"Dude, she chose truth" said Takato "I can only ask her a question when that happens".

"Oh yeah Takato" came a voice from the boys right, and turning he saw Kazu "I chose truth and guess what happened, she asked me if I freakin liked it man".

"All and all, you should have asked me a better question gogglehead".

"Yeah I know that now Ri...hey, wait a minute" Takato turned around to see two familiar violet eyes looking up at him "Rika what are you doing over here".

"Well hey, you guys just start huddling up together and expect me to sit back and stay out the conversation like some obediante woman" said the girl as she put her hands on her hips "news flash _boys_, these are the twenty century...not the the nineteen or below century".

"Alright, can we get back to the game" said Takato as he walked back over to the spot where he had been siting, fallowed by his companians. After he used truth and dare on both Kazu and Kenta, Kazu began his turn.

"Alright, Rika" said Kazu staring at the girl "truth or dare".

"Truth".

"Didn't you say about four weeks ago you would treat me and Kenta like true friends" said the boy still staring at her.

"I said that I would treat you like my true friends" said the redhead in a bored way "think of it like this. If you fight, I'll fight. If your hurt, I'll hurt. If you cry, I'll cry...but if you jump of a bridge, I'm going to miss your dumb butt".

"Hmph" Kazu pouted "alright, Takato truth or dare".

"Dare".

"I dare you to say three offensive lines to Rika".

"Huh" Takato was stunned, this guy wanted him to go against his girlfriend(sick man) "Kazu, you can't be serious".

"Oh I am" said the other brunette with an evil grin "a dare's a dare, hop to it". Turning over to Rika, a silent message went between them through their eyes.

_"Rika, please forgive me_" thought Takato, Rika sent one back that must have said _"hit me with your best shot, fire away_".

"Rika..." started the boy "you suck". A weak attack, he knew it. He wasn't trying to sound very offensive, not wanting to get an open can of smack down. However, the response he got was something else.

"I swallow to" said the redhead. Takato's face looked like he had eaten a red pepper, no make that two red peppers. Where the heck did that come from.

"Rika" Takato said trying to control his mad blush "[beep] you". He tried to make a stronger hit to throw her off from countering him.

"Is that an offer" she said unfased by the word that came out of his mouth.

"Shut Up" Takato tried for the last time.

"Come over here and make me big boy" was what Rika said before Kazu burst with laughter. Takato watched the boy put his hand in the air whiched Rika high-fived with a smirk. Than it hit him, these two played a prank on him.

"Hey whats the big idea" said the goggle headed boy as he began to blush even more.

"Its nothing gogglehead" said Rika "we were just playing with you".

"Yeah, we came up with it during the game" said Kazu "when I picked you and you chose dare, I would make you say somethings to Rika while she would say some...interesting things back".

"Jesus christ man" said Takato rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah, praise his name" said Rika "now can we move on".

"Alright alright, Kenta" said Kazu "truth or dare".

"Dare".

"I dare you to advenge your tung" said Kazu giving him a serious look. Kenta turned towards Rika, and for a moment Takato though he would have to stop the boy from going to the hospital.

"Alright, my turn" said Kenta still looking back and forth between Rika and Takato "Takato, I dare you to stay in this room and do whatever Rika tells you to when I dare her".

"Um, well you didn't exactly ask me truth or dare" said Takato "but I guess you already made your mind".

"Ok, Kazu" said Kent turning over to his buddy "will you take my hand and come with me outside after I dare Rika".

"Sure man, why not" replied Kazu.

"Awe, that's so romantic" said Rika in a sarcastic tone "Takato, why don't you ever ask me to take your hand".

"Eww, Rika thats gross" said Kazu.

"He-he, well I don't know" said Takato chuckling "why don't you ever ask me".

"Alright right thats enough you two, Rika..." said Kenta before he was interrupted.

"Dare" said the redhead before he could finished "you already said it two times already, besides I'm curious".

"Well Rika, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Takato" said Kenta as he got up off the floor "me and Kazu have to be able to here you loud and clear on te other side of this door, come buddy". Kazu followed Kenta out the door, leaving Rika and Takato alone in the room. The two were quiet as usual, but not for long.

"So..." started Takato "...it's your lead".

"Well, they wanted to hear some noise" said Rika as she turned towards the boy "lets make some noise". The female tamer took a few step towards her male companion.

"Um Rika, what are you..." was all Takato manage to say before Rika punched one of the bed post right near his head, missed but by the sound of the impact Takato decided that he didn't want to get hit "WHOA! Rika, what are you doing...". The redhead clasp a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh, gogglehead" she whispered "Kenta and Kazu wanted us to play seven minutes in heaven because they think that means we'll start doing...stuff. But the rules of the game are to do anything you want to do in the room, so we're going to fake their imagenation". A brilliant plan, Takato thought.

"Yeah but did you have to make it that close" said Takato when she let him talk again.

"If you think its real, then so will they" said Rika.

"Ok next question, when did you become an expert on games and a stratagy" asked the boy. This wasn't the first time he saw Rika's knowledge over games, the first was back on that day they played dodge ball against Kazu and Kenta(ah yes, good times). For a moment, the redhead was silent. She looked as if got stab in the heart, and Takato remembered that look. The night when she ran away and he fell asleep at the school gym...(sorry, I was getting carried away. If you want to see that clip, I advise you go back to my other fanfic "Forgive, Love, Live" chapter 5).

"Well, you see Takato" said Rika in slow tone "my...my dad was an expert on games, so he taught me a few things".

"Oh...hey Rika I got a great idea" said Takato as he got up off the floor. Rika watched as her boyfriend took the mattress off the lower bunker. After he putt in on the floor, the tamer began to jumb on it like trampaling.

"Woohoo" cried the boy as continued "omg Rika, your really good at this". For a second Rika stared at Takato as if he was out of his mind, than she smirked as she saw his plans.

"Of coarse I am gogglehead" said the female tamer as she began jumping on the matt as well "we been going out together for four weeks, and you just noiticed now! Takato chuckled as the words came out of her mouth. They continued to jump on the matt, each trading a dirty line.

"Say my name redhead!" said Takato as he began to sweat.

"Gogglehead, thats your name" replied Rika as she was sweating as well.

"Oh lovely mistress, my emotions burst out of me like...like I'm going to explode" said Takato trying to put alot of effort into his voice "if you could, please spare me a little of your nonaka magic".

"Oh, I'll give you some nonaka magic" said Rika with a smirk on her face, than she procceed punching Takato in the gut.

"Oooooh" was all the boy could manage to say before he ceremonialy fell onto the floor. For awhile he sat there and rested, legs were compleatly caput. Than felt something tap his shoulder. Looking up, Takato saw Rika holding a hand out towards him. Gratefully, he took it and Rika pulled him up.

"Well, gogglehead" said Rika taking a few breaths and wiping her head "I think its been seven minutes, guess the dares over. Hey Kazu, Kenta, seven minutes are up". The door didn't open, Rika looked at Takato questionly.

"Kazu, Kenta, dare's up...you can come back in now" said Takato. Still, the door remained closed. Starting to get angry, Rika marched over to the door.

"Hey log heads, we said we're done so get back..." Rika felt all of the wind run out of her lungs when she opened the door, because standing on the other side were four familiar faces. One face belong to a little girl who had purple hair and two pony tails, standing next to her was a taller boy with navy blue hair. To his left was an equally tall brunette, with a little red scarf around his neck. And finally, between the two boys was a girl brunette at Rika's height.

"Rika" said the girl "truth or dare".

"Truth" said the redhead almost not thinking about it at all.

"Are you and Takato..." the girl stopped for a moment as she choked on her words "are you and Takato together".

"Hey Rika who's there...Jeri" came Takato's voice behind her, silently Rika said to herself "_man, why am I a victim to the kind of stuff_".

* * *

I-I-I-I-I-I came to type type type type. I hit the keyboard because I'm hype hype hype hype. Making fanfics on this sight sight sight sight. Now make room for my finger might might might might.

This auther goes on and on and on, and this fanfic go on and on and on.

I raise my mouse up in the screen sometimes, saying finished...now I gotta to published

I want to celebrate and write this stuff, saying finished...now I got to published

Because we gonna read this chapter, gonna take our time

We're going to enjoy this chapter, because its all mine

Now I told you once, now I told you twice

Gonna take our time

Because it's all mine

I want to take it all I...want to be the last writing

I run whole night...I want to be the first one reading

Because I I I...believe it

And I I I

I just want it all...I just want it all

So I'm going to put my mouse in the screen...

My mouse in the screen...

Put your mouse in the screen...screen...screen...scream...scream...

I raise my mouse up in the screen sometimes, saying finished...now I gotta to published

I want to celebrate and write this stuff, saying finished...now I got to published

Because we gonna read this chapter, gonna take our time

We're going to enjoy this chapter, because its all mine

Now I told you once, now I told you twice

Gonna take our time

Because it's all mine


	3. Whats It Gonna Be

Whats It Gonna Be...Friends or Enemies

A/N: hey guys I'm back, by the way...you people look amazing. anyway if your wondering where I've been and what I've been doing, one away from here enjoying my christmas presents, two writing my other fanfic's twelve chapter...which has been published recently, three...um, I don't know. Anyway I'm glad to be back and doing business with you. Now lets get started with this chapter, hey you...yes you random citizen in the crowd who couldn't possibly know anything about typing a five star fanfic, start typing.

jadsaadhhfhdd

no not that one

asdjjddskdks

wait stop

dsasdhkdc

god just pull the lever

* * *

"So let me get this straight" said Jeri after four minutes of interrogating the four kids "you Rika have had a crush on Takato since you first saw him".

"You know Jeri, its not much of a crush if its not a secret to the one being crushed on" responded Rika.

"Or if the crusher has been dating for almost a month with that person" countered Jeri.

"Um...that to" said Rika.

"Whats Takato wike Rika" asked Henry's little sister.

"Well he finds my dark since of humor worth putting off comedy central tv" answered the red head. Earlier that day, when Henry ran into/tripped over Jeri, the two talked about what they saw between Takato and Rika. They called Kazu and Kenta after awhile, but it went straight to their voice mail. However they manage to contact ryo and disgused the issuse. Suzie on the other hand came along with Henry's mother who told him to watch her while she went shopping.

"Can I ask a quick question" said Takato breaking the silence that seemed to suck out all the oxygen in the air "besides Rika, Kazu, and Kenta, what are you guys doing here in the first place". Everyone turned towards the tamer, probably wondering where he had been why'll they were talking.

"I mean, we're all friends here so its one thing that one or two of you show up here" explained Takato "but its another when pretty much the other half of the gang show up, prepared". Rika thought about how the got there in the first place.

"Care to explain why you sneaked past Kazu and Kenta in the first place" said the girl "I know they look scary, but they don't bite". Takato supressed a chuckle that came naturally, but smiled.

"We followed them like secret spies in the movies" blurted Suzie.

"I'm suprised they didn't catch us with you around" commited Henry. All this time, Kazu and Kenta didn't look very energetic.

"You followed us!" Kazu almost shouted but still seemed to gather all the attention in the room "thats impossible!".

"We were being extra sneakier than super sneaky" add Kenta before bowing his head and saying "you must be really good spies".

"Well that Kenta, or you and Kazu are really bad at blending in as the normal human being" said Rika with a smirk.

"Oh, your really funny" said both of the boys at the same time.

"See Rika, now you know I'm not the only one who says that" said Takato.

"Don't encourage her!" said Kazu and Kenta at the same time again.

"Uhh guys" said Jeri. Everyone turned to her.

"Thank you" she said "now can we get back on track, Rika you've been dating Takato for over a month right".

"Don't change the subject Jeri" said the red head "what are you doing here".

"Rika, you're the one changing the subject" said Henry backing up the brunett, earning himself a soul eating glare from Rika.

"I already answered that question brainiac" she said with in a cold voice "now let Jeri answer Takato's". After a few minutes of silence Ryo finally saved the conversation.

"Jeri and Henry called and tolded me to meet them in the park" said boy "there they said they saw you and Takato, uh, being more friendly than usual since we last saw you together within an arms reach of each other". To which Suzie giggled before adding her info on coming.

"My mommy was taking me to go shopping at the gwocewy store" said Suzie in that cute little way where she pronounced the word with a 'w' instead of the right letter "but when we were walking through the park and saw Henwy, she told me to go pway with him". Rika turned her attention to the last two, who remained quiet.

"Well" said Rika in a voice trying to show how thin her patience was "why are you here". The decided not to test that thin line.

"I saw you at that sidewalk where you turned left at that corner" started Henry "I saw Takato put his arm around you when you did turn the corner, but thought that my eyes were playing tricks on me(and that bigfoot wasn't real, ha)".

"So I turned and walked the other way and saw Jeri knocked out on the ground" continued Henry. Once again, Jeri inherited all the attention in the room.

"I was just taking a walking when I saw Rika and Takato talking, so I was going to say hi before I saw Rika..." Jeri couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth.

"Jeri, Jeri, the sky won't fall down if you just say kiss" said Rika getting bored by the drama in the room. To which, the female brunett stared at Rika as if she were missing some part that could re-arange the cosmos.

"Rika, why didn't you tell us about you and Takato!" said Jeri with a little kick in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry" said the red head "me and gogglehead here must have been making out so loudly that we couldn't hear you ask 'hey do you two date'. But please, I'm willing to give you more than my attention right now".

"You could have cared" said Jeri.

"You could have _cared_ to _ask_" countered Rika.

"Why would I ask" said Jeri "what makes you think that I would even think you and Takato would ever be going out".

"Still would it have hurt to ask" said Rika, to which she seemed to demand all the attention in the room.

"Aww come on, I'm not that cruel" she protested.

"Rika, why didn't you just tell us about this" spoke up Henry who had been quiet for most of the conversation. But before Rika could speak up, Takato did.

"Sorry, we didn't tell you Henry" spoke the goggleheaded boy "but at the moment I'm really wondering if even _I_ should be sorry".

"What are saying Takato" asked Henry.

"Couldn't it just be easier to say 'hey guys, I'm glad for you'" said Takato in a low tone "but right now it seems that you're not really happy at the idea of Rika and me, I mean come on you asked the same question over and over again. Lets talk about something new like how boring school is or how many digimon have found their into our world at the moment". Henry was quiet for a moment as he thought it over before looking at both Takato and Rika.

"I'm sorry you guys, I guess I over reacted a little" he said rubbing the back of his head in embarrasment.

"But Takato..." started Jeri before the male tamer turned his attention to her.

"Excuse me Jeri, I am still not sure if I should be sorry for not telling you" said Takato in another low tone "because the truth is that I don't exist to give speeches about my everyday romance life". This Jeri remained quiet. Than after awhile she bowed her head.

"Sorry Rika, Takato, goodbye" she said before hurring out the room.

"Hey Jeri, wait!" said Henry in a worried voice as he followed. Ryo and Suzie left right after for them to, saying they were happy for the couple. Thus leaving Takato, Rika, Kazu, and Kenta alone in the room.

"Well guys, me and Kenta are going to turn in for the night" said Kazu he climbed in the lower bunk followed by his buddy.

"Meet you at the top gogglehead" said Rika as she climbed into the top bunk as Takato turned off the light. Once the artificial sun in a glass turned off, Takato himself retired to the top bunk with the red head. Once there he relaxed beside her, but he knew that they both were wide awake.

"Hey Rika" he called breaking the silence.

"Yeah Takato" she answered.

"Do you think I made Jeri cry?" he asked.

"Probably" she answered.

"I hope not" he said "I didn't mean to do that". Rika was quiet to his words, and for a moment Takato thought she went to sleep before her hand slid across his chest.

"We make a dangerous couple Takato" she said in the dark "this isn't the first time you suprised me".

And with that said Takato heard the steady breathing of sleep and allow Rika to lure him to sleep.

But his dreams weren't going to be easy on him

* * *

Hello kids its me, SWEET DADDY DG. no its not sweet daddy dg, its SWEET DADDY DG live and central. now I know I've been neglecting this fanfic and I know I've been neglecting you. Sniff sniff, its just that sometimes I don't know what to do...waaaaaa.

dfdasdfdf

no random citizen, sniff, I'm not crying

jkjdfffkdfkjfk

sniff, thanks for the tissue though

hhddfkjdfbsdb

Your right, I need to get a hold of myself

kkdkdkdkkeweed

Thank you random citizen, or should say vice athur who can't make any correct words or sentences and who's only purpose is to make readers and reviewers laugh besides myself because for some wierd reason I can make sense of what you're saying.


	4. My Singing Dream Girl

My Singing Dream Girl

A/N: hey DG here

Vice Auther: njdnfldndf

yeah, I know that I'm back early Vice Auther

Vice Auther: djnfj

Why? because I feel like it

Vice Auther: kejewkjnfnenkj

Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you

Vice Auther: uhfjddj

Thanks, now lets get started with the disclaimer

Vice Auther: DG jjs ksdn lkjd ldk lkjfdjdf kkjslfdjl hdas

Ahem, my vice Auther said :DG does not own digimon or the ferret song off a youtube...

Vice Auther: ufd jdh ddjd ud

...but what the hell, he owns this fanfic

Vice Auther: yojnE

Enjoy...wait you just spelled it backwards...good job

* * *

"Sniff, sniff" Takato couldn't help but feel the pain of the idea of making Jeri cry. He was currently sitting on the grass at a park he and Rika went to walk through sometimes. He was alone for the moment, but not for long.

"Hey Takato" came a familiar voice from behind him. Turning around he saw Rika smiling down on him, it was her clothes however that made him stare. She was wearing the pink dress with the straw, a.k.a. his favorite picture of her.

"Takato, whats wrong" she said with a voice of concern "you look kind of sad".

"Well Rika, I am sad" said the boy.

"Oh no!".

"I know, its terrible".

"Terrible!".

"Yeah, sniff, I'm sad" said the boy. Rika looked at him for awhile before a smile spread across her face as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well you know what Takato" said the red head "believe it or not, when I'm sad I like to sing about all the things that make me happy". Takato turned to his girlfriend as he watched her clear her throat, than she sang to him.

"An apple pie, a bright blue sky, a breezy meadow in July" she started in a lovely tone "an ice cream bar, a shooting star, the sound of a steel guitar".

"That is wonderful" said the brunett as he continued to listen.

"I love the sound of rain, wearing a hat and cane, tiffany window pane lovely to see" she went on "frost on a window sill, the feel of a dollar bill, vacation in brazil fill me with glee".

"These are all the little things that make me smile, this is all the stuff that make life worth while" she went on as Takato began to hum with the rethym "everybody knows the Holocaust was a lie! So lets sing about the things we like and don't be shy". Takato face went pale after hearing the last few lines.

"Wait, what was that about the Holocaust" said the boy, but the only answer the red head gave him was a smile.

"A strip of lace, a pretty face. Ugenix really makes the case" she went on ignoring his suprisement "counting sheep and froggy leaves...touching Takato inappropiately while he sleeps".

"Hey!" the boy nearly shouted, but his girlfriend continued to ignore the look on his face.

"I love the feel of grain, the screams of a man in pain!" she continued to sing while Takato continued to stare at her like _what the hell_ "blood coming down like rain showering me!".

"That ever lasting thrill, during a final kill. Body dumped in a land fill, got off scott free" she sang almost at the top of her lungs "these are all the little things that make me smile, this is all the stuff that makes life worth while!".

"One day I will eat your brain and it will be great..." she playfully tapped his nose "...so lets sing about the things we like and meet your fate!". Takato remained silent, freaked out but silent at the same time.

_"Who are _you" he said in his head. Rika continued to smile as she put a hand on his chest.

"I'm yours" she said.

_"What! How did she know what I was _thinking" said the tamer as he continued to stare _"unless_...".

"Unless..." Rika echoed.

"I'm dreaming" said Takato outloud. Rika moved closer to him.

"Than that really makes me..." she started "...your dream girl". Rika pulled herself closer into a kiss, but before Takato could feel her lips everything went white.

* * *

Hey guys, I am posting this A/N days after this thing was published. Its a reallly nice chapter, got some good hits on it. But no reviews. Now I think the majorty of us all who are reading this know what happened last time in my other fanfic when you didn't review.

Vice Authur: h iugdkd eihdh gdgd dgd

you wasn't?

Vice Authur: uj

Oh well you see vice Authur, I made a fake chapter eight. got some really good reviews with that.

Vice Authur: heqh khds jhw

Well not wasting with my time with a fake chapter 5. naa I'll do a real one. but to the people out there, please... review this chapter


	5. Rika's Dairy Was Right

Rika's Dairy Was Right

A/N: hey guys I'm back...

Vice Authur: em ot

Yes Vice Auther, we can see your back to and are doing better on your words...still typing them back wards, but hey...its a start

knaht ouy

Well my friend let me tell you the title to this chapter give you a good hint on what this chapter might be about

Vice Authur: ti seod?

Yep, well that is if you read my other fanfic first: Forgive, Love, Live.

Vice Authur: ko looc

Anyway back to this fanfic, the sequal. Disclaimer please:

Vice Authur: GD tnseod nwo nomigid...

...but I own this fanfic...

Vice Authur:...os fi ouy yrt ot eus su...

...than good luck with because...

Vice Authur:...sti no...

...like donkey kong...

Vice Authur:...ho...

...yeah...

* * *

Everything turned white before Takato and he felt the presence of this Rika gone. But in a moment, he began to hear a sound.

"_It sounds like singing_" he said in his head "_like Kazu and Kenta_". And with the thought of them singing, Takato focused more on the rythm. After a few moments he began to understand which song it was as the world around change into his bedroom.

"_Yawn_" Takato awoken while rubbing his eyes. Looking to his side he saw Rika sleeping right next to him. Leaning over he was about to plant a kiss on her cheek before the verse he heard began again.

"Well, I guess you will say" it started Kazu before than ending with Kenta "what can make me feel this way".

"My girl, my girl, my girl" the two sang in unison.

"You don't have one" interupted Takato "no, we're talking about my girl".

_"My_ girl!" the two below nearly shouted before all three burst into laughter. A moment later Rika awoken.

"God, whats all the commotion" said the red head as she sat up. For a moment Takato thought she might start singing about having his head ripped off for breakfast, to which he started chuckling.

"What now gogglehead, am I set to automanic clown or is it just you" said Rika while planting a kiss on his lips.

"I guess its just me" answered the boy before returning the kiss. Must have been loud enough for anyone in the room to hear, because their lower bunk neighbors did.

"Jeez, what is with you two" said Kazu "there was a time when you didn't click together".

"But now its like you can't get away from each other" said Kenta " your so...so...".

"What, lovey dovey, key couple..." said Rika.

"...namby-pamby, sappy happy" added Takato.

"I'm serious, you two are wierd" responded Kazu "next thing you know, you'll be trading lame flirting lines". Takato turned to Rika who gave him her attention, than he winked.

"Rika, your the peanut to my butter".

"Gogglehead, your the star to my burst".

"Well your the pop to my tart".

"Than your the Rice to my Krispy".

"Your the fruit to my loop".

"So what, your the cocoa to my puff".

"Good god, this is exactly what I meant!" said Kazu "why do you have to act like that?". Takato chuckled before giving an answer.

"Because Kazu" said the boy "she is the girl to my friend".

"Ahh!" cried the boy from below "I'm going to brush my teeth, you coming buddy".

"Yeah, sure" said Kenta as the two left the lower bunk and headed out of the room to take care of their morning business. Pulling off the covers, Takato jumped out of the top bunk. After stretching for a few minutes and basking in the rays of the sun, he looked back up to Rika.

"I guess I'll follow them and get breakfast for us all" he said as she laid back down in the bed.

"Alright" was all he heard from the red head. Takato walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes of brushing, gurgling, and chatting about the night before, Takato headed down stairs to get some things on the breakfast list. Seeing how his house was already like a small grocery market, he sort of winged it.

"Ok, a little sourdough for Kazu, wheat for Kenta" said the tamer as he looked through the refrigerater "whole grain for me, and cinnamin bread for Rika...".

"Rika's here!" came a voice from behind Takato. Turning as fast as he could, _almost_ dropping the food, Takato saw his father standing over him like a ghost over it's solid, cold, dead body.

"Huh, yeah dad, she is" said the boy as his father's eyes bore into his, as if they were unsuccesfuly trying to read his mind "she stayed the whole night, why did you want to know". Instantly, his father backed away in shock.

"Uh, well...I-I didn't know y-you were having a sleep over" stammered his father "yeah, you should have told me and your mother". Now it was Takato who backed away in shock.

"Sorry, we were just playing a game of truth and dare" said Takato while his father turned paler at his words.

"Truth and Dare!".

"Well, yeah" answered the boy as he continued "than we were tired, and it sort of just...happaned". There seemed to be a war raging inside Takehiro, one that made sweat a water fall on the outside.

"Um, dad".

"YES, son!".

"You alright".

"I'm fine".

"Alright" said Takato, pretty sure that his father wasn't ok. Taking the plate, Takato walked back up stairs. Once in his, he saw that his two friends had came back from the bathroom.

"Hey guys, I'm back" said Takato as he entered.

"Oh, hey chummly" answered Kazu as he turned his attention to the plate "I see you have brought a tribute so that I can give thy forgiveness".

"Forgiveness, for what?" ask Takato confussed.

"Your little hot head of a chick came and kicked me out of the bathroom" spoke the brunette "I was almost done taking a number 2 when she walked in, than she beat on me before literally throwing me out".

"Eww, Kazu thats gross" said the tamer setting the plate on the table by the window "do you really have come up with things like that".

"Its true dude" said Kenta "I was there, luckly for us Rika threw a role while she got rid of kazu. Unluckly for you, its in your trash can". Takato to a small sniff, and sure enough, there was a stench suffocating the room.

"Uh, guys that disgusting" said the boy covering his nose just as Rika walked into the bedroom.

"_Sniff sniff_, Eww" said the redhead "will somebody open a window". The girl walked over to the table to get the window open, only to come closer to the source of the stench.

"Good god in the morning, Kazu what did you do".

"Me! what makes you think it was me!" retorted the brunette.

"Because you forgot to flush when you left" said Rika.

"You mean when you tossed me out!".

"Well that was disgusting back there".

"You should have _nocked_ on the door".

"You should have _locked _the door".

"Gets some ice and cool down hot head" said Kazu thinking he got the last laugh.

"Get some viagra and man up stud".

"Whoa, that was more than I needed to hear" said Takato.

"Wow" was all Kenta seemed to manage "wow". Kazu's face grew paler than Takato's dad.

"I am not a stud" retorted the boy "I was just not excited back there".

"I bet you were excited last night when Kenta was all over your foot".

"I'm not gay!" said both of the boy.

"Prove it" said the red "within one week, no two weeks, find a girl and go on a date. That or don't come into any contact, whiched encludes no texting, calling, staying out of arms reach, not eating at the table together". The two boys turned to each other, giving a nod before turning back to Rika.

"Alright Rika, we accept your challange" said Kazu.

"Within two weeks, we'll go on a date with girls" said Kenta "but when we do, we want an apology".

"From your own lips".

"Infront of our faces".

"In public".

"Wow when you say all of that, you sound like your really excited now".

"Guys, guys" said Takato breaking up the argument "can we just eat". Turning over to the boy, Rika saw the cinnamin bread that awaited her and smiled her approval in his choice.

"Thanks gogglehead" said the female tamer as she took a slice "how you guess".

"Well Rika, its amazing what dating can do to a guy" said the boy "that and a dairy". Rika snorted her amusement.

"You mean that old thing" said the girl "I almost forgot about it".

"Really?"

"Well, I guess its amazing what dating can do to a girl" Rika replied. A lame joke they both knew, but they also knew it was just for them.

"God, get a room" retorted Kazu. Takato just stared at him, sending the other brunette a silent message.

"One that we're not in" said Kazu pointing at himself than Kenta. Takato made a _shooing _motion with his hand while a grin ran across his face.

"Can we just leave" spoke up Kenta "as in all of us. I'm happy for you to, but I don't trust you to be in a room by your self".

"Kenta!" said the redhead "come on, you don't really mean that".

"I'll trust you when I want a little redhead, goggle wearing, digimon geek boy running around calling me 'Uncle Kenta'". Nearly everyone(except Kenta) had to bring themselve to stop laughing at this one. Kenta didn't understand what was so funny.

"Wow Kenta" said Takato as he calmed himself into a steady chuckle "I usually hear something like that from Rika, but you may prove to be a further challange".

"Whatever" said the raven head boy "lets just get out of here, my mom may know where I'm at but she panics alot". At that moment, Takato remembered what his father down stairs said about Rika being over.

"_Rika's mom and grandma must be worried sick_" thought the boy "say Rika, does your mom or grandma know your here?". The redhead turned to him, and gave it a thought before answering.

"I told grandma I was going to a friend's house" said the girl "she probably told mom".

"So niether of them know you here?" asked the boy, to which the girl shook her head "great, well atleast we know where we're going first". After a breakfast up stars, the four tamers left Takato's room and walked down to the first floor. There Takato's father had already opened the store and was talking on the phone and Takato heard him say "...you where right". When he turned to the four, his face turned pale like earlier.

"Hey kids, where you going" called out Takehiro trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Oh we're taking Rika home..." said Takato before the love of his life jabbed him in the ribs "...I mean, we're going to Rika's home to let her mom and grandma know where she was last night".

"Oh, ok" said the brunette's father as he grabbed the phone "well see ye son". But just as the four tamers walked out the bakery, Takato could swear he heard his father say "they're coming your way".

"_Who could dad be talking_" thought Takato.

"Hey Rika, why you elbow Takato back there" asked Kazu.

"Because I'm not some helpless girl who needs an escort" said the girl.

"But he's your boyfriend" said Kazu.

"Kazu, remember when I said that you and Kenta were _my _friends" said the redhead "well gogglehead is _my _boyfriend".

"Takato speak up for yourself here" said Kazu.

"Naa, it's just her way of showing me how special I am to her" said the boy as they continued.

"If thats true than it won't be long before I'm reported for abusement" said Rika.

"Naa, you won't hurt me" said Takato.

"How can you be sure".

"Because you're an obedient wench to me because I'm your master".

"Hey Takato don't you think you're pushing it a little to far" said Kenta.

"Well its true" said the boy as the gang stopped. Rika gathered her fist, boyfriend or not Takato was being a jerk and jerks need to be put in their place. The redhead punched Takato in the chest creating a loud thumping sound, which up close looked really painful.

"Hit me again" said the boy in a stern voice while looking Rika straight in the eye. Rika couldn't believe this, she would believe that hell would freeze over and that Kazu and Kenta were gay(she was just picking on them)before she'd believe this. She could feel the tears coming, and with out warning she slapped the boy across the face...and emotional attacked that she has only used twice in her life. Takato turned his face back to her, and for a moment Kazu and Kenta thought that a month of happiness, and love, was about to die. But what Takato did next blew everyone away. He smiled.

"You see" said Takato as he brought a hand up and started petting Rika on the head like some kind of pet "obedient wenches do as their masters tell them". And with those final words, our hero did a one eighty degree turn and speeded down the street. For almost half a minute, anyone could have passed the remaining trio and say 'I'll have whatever you been smoking'. But finally the sadness in Rika was turned to rage.

"I'M SHOW YOU HOW OBEDIENT OF A WENCH I CAN BE!" roared the girl as she sped after him.

Takato said back with a smile "You already did". In translation to his life, that means big mistake. Rika accelerated across the sidewalk until finally she came within pouncing distance and jumped the boy, knocking both of them to the ground. Quickly regaining herself, the flipped the boy onto his back and began to strangle. Compared to yesterday this was abit ruffer, which means Takato could be screaming 'Help, help. this crazy she-wolf is trying to kill me'(well I would to you jerk). After a few moments of dishing out her anger, Rika let go of Takato but refused to get off of him.

"Rika, can I get up now".

"NO".

"Please".

"NO".

"I'm sorry".

"NO".

"Please".

"You already said that".

"Well atleast you didn't say 'no' this time".

"NO" respond Rika before she started to giggle on top of him. Thinking he was getting off the hook, Takato shifted is body till he was slighty sitting up as Rika slid into his lap.

"Oh no you don't" said the redhead as she put a hand over his chest and pushed him down a little "I'm still debating what I should do with you". After awhile of holding the boy down, Rika finally got off.

"Hey guys" called Kazu and Kenta as they reached the two. They were sweating and breathing real hard and for a second Rika began to wonder how far she chased her boyfriend.

"Please tell me you made up" said Kenta as he began to rest.

"Well sort of" answered Takato as he turned to Rika who had rurned and began walking down the street. The three followed her, Takato pulling up to her side.

"So..." he began.

"So..." she repeated.

"Am I off the hook" asked the boy.

"No" said the redhead making the boy a little nervous.

"So than my punishment is..." he waited for her answer.

"Don't worry about it" said the redhead sending a shiver up and down his spine "you'll find out".

"Rika!" whined the boy "I said I was sorry".

"And I know you are" replied the girl with an evil smirk . Kazu and Kenta gave each other confused looks.

"So its okay when she hits on you..." said Kazu while Kenta finished the sentence "...but not when she's not verbally threating you". Takato turned his attention to the boys behind him as the gang continued to walk.

"You guys don't understand" said the tamer "the last time Rika said 'Don't worry about it', I ended up...".

"Takato, we promised not to talk about that in public" said the girl right next to him.

"But you...".

"Not in public" said the girl with a straight face as Takato sign in defeat. Kazu and Kenta continued to watch the couple make there way down the street. It turned out that Rika's suspensions were correct, she and Takato really did gain alot of ground within the chase. It was only two minutes before she saw her house. One more minute they had just walked through the gate.

"Alright let see if anybody is home" said Takato Rika led the way inside.

"Hello, grandma" called out Rika "mom, you home". The gang walked into the kitchen

"Oh Rika, we're in here" called out a light, pretty voice whiched Takato guessed was her mother. As Rika began to walk out of the kitchen and Takato and the two boys began to settle down, an elder voice spoke up.

"And bring Takato with you" said Rika's grandmother. Rika turned to the boy who looked up at her, how did her grandmother know he was here. Without a doubt of curiousity in his eye, Takato got up and walked with Rika into the living room. Once in there he noticed three mature women. A blonde, must be Rika's mom, grandma obviousely with silver hair, and a very familiar brunette.

_"So dad, this what you mean't when you said 'They're heading your _way'" Takato thought in his head before speaking outloud "hey mom, what're you doing here". His mother looked up to, than to Rika and back again to him.

"Takato" she said finally.

"_Here it comes_" said the boy in his head.

"Are Rika and you dating" asked his mother. The room went quiet for a momment.

"Yes, yes we are" said Takato breaking the silence. Rika turned to the boy, he said it without regret, he really knew how to warm her heart. His mother on the other hand, seemed to be having a heart attack. Her face was turning into a very, very bright red.

"Mom!" said Takato a little worried "mom are you okay". His mother turned back to and seemed to calm down just a bit.

"I'm fine, I just..." she seemed to be having dramatic tears in her eye and Takato and Rika sweat dropped "I just never thought the day would come when my baby boy had gotten himself a girlfriend".

"And I never thought the day would come when my baby girl had gotten herself a boyfriend" said Rika's mom just as both women turned to each other and clasped hands while giving that wierd, anime, funny, cartoonish, burst of tears and joy. The only people in the room that were acting normal were Rika, Takato, and Rika's grandmother, who at the moment was give her daughter a 'not cool' look. The elderly lady turned her attention back to the young couple.

"Well congradulations you two" said the woman.

"_Finally, words of peace and acknowledgement without the drama_" said Takato in his head.

"Rika" said Takato mother as she broke out of her trance with Rumiko "could you please tell me something oh pretty please. Is my son romantic". Takato turned to Rika, was he romantic? Sure he and Rika a very fun time with each other, but was he what she called romantic?

"Well Mrs. Matsuki..." started the redhead "I'd tell you, but than I had to kill you". An old joke, but it still caught Takato off gaurd who at the moment was doing everything in his power to supress the laughter inside of him. Rika's grandmother on the other just let it all out.

"Ha-ha" was all she did. Rika's and Takato's moms on the other hand were blown away by her words.

"Rika!" said Rumiko shock.

"I'm just kiding, jeez" said the girl with a smirk "I wouldn't really kill her mom, seriously". Rumiko and Takato's mom seemed to be calming down abit, but it seemed that not only Takato, but also Rika's grandmother, knew better.

"I would just throw her into the dungeon down stairs" said Rika with her little smirk on.

"_The hell with it_" said Takato in his head as he let it all out(god your sick, leting your girlfriend talk like that to your mother). After a few more moments renching their laugh boxes Takato and Rika's grandmother began to calm down.

"I remembered when I asked my ex-son inlaw the same question" said Seiko to Takato "and he said the exact same thing ha-ha". Takato started to laugh again with Rika's grandmother, anybody looking at them would have thought that they were old buddies who had just came out of the bar. Now it was Rumiko who gave her mother the 'not cool' look. Finally the two calmed down.

"Oh I got to text all my friends at work about this" said Rumiko as she started to fiddle with her cell phone "they are so not going to believe this, ooh lets Thomas". And away the blonde went, relentlessly striking the keyboard of her touch screen and not leaving a single piece out. And all of a sudden, it reminded Takato of something he learned awhile back. He chuckled at the thought.

"Hey Takato" said Rika turning to him "your not still laughing your guts out on that little joke are you".

"Huh, oh of coarse not Rika" said the boy with a smile "I just remembered something you put in your diary, you know about your mom telling the whole world". Rika smirked as she remembered.

"Well thats my mom" said the redhead "I couldn't have her any other way". After another moment Rumiko's face turned confused.

"Something wrong hun" said Seiko noticing her daughter's expression.

"Yeah, my phone says that I didn't send a message to Thomas" said Rumiko stairing at the touch screen "but it told that the message had been sent successfully".

"Try checking your message box for recent sent messages" suggested Takato's mother "that way you can be sure". After another moment or two, Rumiko's face brightened.

"Oh here it is" said Rumiko, but her face still went back to confusing "it's still saying I didn't sent it to Thomas, it say I sent it to...". Rumiko's face turned dark.

"Hun something wrong".

"I sent the message..." said Rumiko in a tone that frightened Rika.

"Well thats good, right...".

"...to Tom" finished Rumiko. The room went silent after Rika and Seiko gasped, only the Matsuki's remained oblivious.

"Um, excuse me" said Takato mom ", who is this Tom".

"Hey Rika, you okay" asked Takato who was getting worried "Rika!". The female tamer finally snapped out of her trance.

"Rika, who is Tom" asked Takato just as Rumiko spoke up.

"Long ago, back before I was married, my name was Rumiko Hata" said the Blonde "than I was married and my named changed to a new one, Rumiko Nonaka". Takato had a strange sense in him that was telling where to go in this story.

"Do you mean that this Tom is..." started Takato's mother.

"Tom is the origin of the Nonaka name in this family". Takato turned to Rika, looking for answers.

"Rika, whats going on" said the tamer. She turned to him and looked deep into his eyes.

"Tom is my dad!".

* * *

Will bring authors note later...unil than enjoy

Ps: I told you a new power was rising ;)


	6. Takato Gone Wild

Takato Gone Wild

A/N: Just so you know, NO. The chapter isn't going to be about the main male character doing something sexual

Vice Auther: Haey

So all the pedofile out there please put your pants back on

Vice Auther: Haey

But for those aren't pedofile and were just mistaken, than the title is literal to it's meaning

Vice Auther: Haey

Oh and there's one more thing I'd like to go over with you guys

Vice Auther: Hae...huh

The other day, I wondered how strong Rukato was in the digimon series tamers. So I looked around. Takato and Jeri, only around six pages. Booyah. Rika and Henry, one page. Booyah. Jeri and Henry, three stories. Thats sad.

Vice Auther: Pey

So with this confirmed I got ready to leave when I realized there was one more paring I had to cheak...Rukyo(or however you you say a Rika and Ryo romance fanfic) I was shocked to find out that they had sixteen pages like us...But blowned away by how many stories they had. 388 thats how many Rukyo has. We the republic of Rukato have 379.

Vice Auther...

Guys...I know...I'm not the best writer here...or the top dog...or the boss of all ya'll...but...you need to know that...I WILL BE DAMNED IF RUKATO IS TO LOSE TO THIS RIVAL OF OURS. YOU HERE ME, DAMNED.

So what are we going to do about it, I'll tell you what we'll do. All those who are reading this and love Rukato but have not signed up for fanfic, please do. We could use more writers to help in this cause. And those who have signed up and love Rukato but have not written a fanfic here, please do. You have the will to read than you have the will to write.

re-watch the whole digimon tamer series if you have to, but we will all be DAMNED if you don't do something.

And for those Rukyo readers and writers who are reading this Auther's Note, know this. As Ezio Auditora Da Firenze from Assassin Creed said once when he made an assassination "I take no pleasure in this, but I see no other way" or for modern langauge what I'm trying to tell you is that I don't hate the player, I hate the game.

Now, enjoy the sixth chapter Sing, Dance, Enjoy.

* * *

Takato sat in his bed staring at the ceiling as he listen to ozzi osbourne singing "Dreamer" on the radio.

**Gazing through the window at the world outside **  
**Wondering will mother earth survive **  
**Hoping that mankind will stop abusing her sometime **

**After all there's only just the two of us **  
**And here we are still fighting for our lives **  
**Watching all of history repeat itself **  
**Time after time **

**I'm just a dreamer **  
**I dream my life away **  
**I'm just a dreamer **  
**Who dreams of better days **

**I watch the sun go down like everyone of us **  
**I'm hoping that the dawn will bring a sign **  
**A better place for those Who will come after us ... **  
**This time **

**I'm just a dreamer **  
**I dream my life away oh yeah **  
**I'm just a dreamer **  
**Who dreams of better days **

**Your higher power may be God or Jesus Christ **  
**It doesn't really matter much to me **  
**Without each others help there ain't no hope for us **  
**I'm living in a dream of fantasy **  
**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah **

**If only we could all just find serenity **  
**It would be nice if we could live as one **  
**When will all this anger, hate and biggotry ... **  
**Be gone? **

**I'm just a dreamer **  
**I dream my life away **  
**Today **  
**I'm just a dreamer **  
**Who dreams of better days **  
**Okay **  
**I'm just a dreamer **  
**Who's searching for the way **  
**Today **  
**I'm just a dreamer **  
**Dreaming my life away **  
**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Takato" came his father's voice before he stepped into the room. He looked down at his, who seemed to be in a trance that allowed no true emotions to pass through him.

"Hey dad, how's it going" came a down beat voice.

"Well I'm doing fine besides the fact my son been acting a bit like an emo for the past few days" his father said in a worried voice.

"Emo? what are you talking about" said Takato as looked at his father.

"Your listening to slow music written by that guy who bite off a bats head" Takehiro said.

"That was an accident dad, Ozzie was going to bite off a rubber bats head but somebody through a real one on stage" Takato took the moment to explain to his father the truth "and before you get to the 'well the bat would be flapping in the air if someone threw it' it was asleep when it hit the stage".

"When did you learn so much about about him" asked his father.

"Back a few weeks ago, it one of Rika's and my favorite songs" said Takato looking back at the memory "never thought Ozzie could pull it off, but the one song where he wasn't shouting did the trick". Takehiro continued to stare at his son for a few minutes before Takato noticed.

"Something wrong dad".

"You want to talk about it, son" said his father.

"No..." said Takato as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh...ok" Takehiro began to walk out the room.

"Alright, but you talked me into this" said the boy as he beckoned his father to come back into the room. As soon his got himself seated in Takato's chair, the boy began his story.

"Well you know how Rika and I went over to her parents house three days ago right" said Takato as Takehiro nodded his head "and you know how Rika's mom accidently sent the messege about Rika and me being together to her dad right".

"Yeah, your mother said that they looked shocked" stated Takehiro "and that they told her we had nothing to really worry about".

"Yeah, they told **her**, but what they told me is another story" said Takato as he began to explained what happened.

* * *

_"Is there something wrong with him? Something we should know" asked Takato's mother as she was getting a little worried._

_"What? No no, nothings wrong" said Rukimo as she her hands up "it's just, he's a little over protective over Rika and me"._

_"Oh I see, so everythings okay" said Youshie._

_"Yeah yeah of coarse, who knows he probably got a new cell phone after all this time" said Rumiko. After saying goodbyes, Youshie, her son, and his two friends began to walk out the door when..._

_"Oh hey, Takato, mind if I have a word with you" called Rumiko._

_"I wonder what she wants" said Mrs. Matsuki as she began to turn around. Just Takato saw a twinkle in Rika's eye, a messege she was trying to get to him. And he got it clear._

_"A Private word, with me" he whispered to himself_ _before saying outload "hey you know what mom, I'll got talk to them while you go help Kazu and Kenta with some of those things they had to do"._

_"Oh yeah thats right Mrs. Matsuki, we need your help" said Kenta catching on quickly._

_"Yeah we need adult surpervision over us" said Kazu as the two grabbed both of her hands and began to pull her away._

_"Wait if you guys need an adult to watch you than should you really be doing whatever it is your doing" said as she was helplessly pulled away from the house._

_With his mother gone, Takato wasted no time in walking back into the house. Once there he couldn't help but noticed the looks he was getting from the three women._

_"Let me guess, you meant a little **to **over protective" Takato said under the watchful vision of Rumiko._

_"Tom is no laughing matter Takato" said Rumiko as she sat down in a chair "when I first met him I knew he wasn't an ordinary man, but I just couldn't keep away from him and sort of got caught up in it"._

_"What do you mean?" asked Takato as he became confused "caught up in what?"_

_"That doesn't matter" said Rumiko "just stay away from my daughter until this is all over!"._

_"WHAT? Why"._

_"Takato try to understand, we're trying to protect you. Tom is no ordinary man"._

_"Yeah well I'm no ordinary kid, how bad is this guy anyway"._

_"He's bad enough to have help create the most..."._

_"Mom, don't say it" interrupted Rumiko "we promised not to speak of Tom's other life"._

_"But I didn't". All three of them turned to Rika who had remained quiet throughout the whole conversation. Rumiko was in fear, Seiko in question, and Takato in confusement._

_"Takato, remember that story I told you about the little boy, the flower, and the bee" said Rika as Takato nodded "good, than all you need to is that your the little boy, I'm the flower, and my dad is the bee. Go home, wash your hands of my pollen, pretend like what we had never happened. Infact forget it ever happened". Takato was stunned as she laid a soothing hand on his cheek, she could've just slapped him._

_"Please, do it for me" she said as her eye became misty._

_"Do it for us"._

* * *

"Well thats what happened" said Takato looking back at the ceiling.

"Strange, they really seemed that they don't want your mother finding out. I wonder if I should be worried aswell" his father replied.

"Dad please don't tell mom" said Takato looking back his father.

"Takato this man, Tom, sounds like he could be dangerous" said his father "if anything your mother should know this so we can all discuss about what to do with you".

"Me?".

"Yes you, it seems like Rika's dad will be coming after you if what they're is true".

"Come he can't be that bad, maybe they were exagerrating abit" the responded desperetly.

"Is that why you locked yourself up in here for the past few days" Takehiro voice became stern. Takato looked down in shame.

"Tell you what, if you don't tell mom than I'll stop acting emo" said Takato looked into his dad's eyes "deal".

"Takato lets get something straight here, your the child I'm the parent. I'm call the shots, you on the other aren't in any position to reason with me..." Takehiro froze as Takato focused his eyes at his, and for once he had a reason to be afraid of his son.

"_I don't believe it, he's giving me a death glare" _Takehiro thought as he tried to get his nerves under control_._

"I not demanding it, I'm asking it" said Takato keeping his eyes focus "we both have something the other wants, in a way. And I gave you your bargaining chip, so that makes me in control here. Deal or no deal". Takehiro looked at his son, his mind blown away.

"I want you out of the house right now, no more isolation. And we will all be having be having dinner tonight at the table and eating your mothers cooking, and when we do you better be enjoying it. Keep to this or the deal is over".

Takato smiled as he got up from his bed. After getting his shoes on, he proceded to walk out the door. On the way out he couldn't help but listen to his father sign in relief.

"_I know it was wrong to use a death glare on dad, but I still can't believe it worked_" he thought to himself "can't wait to tell Rika..."

Takato stopped in his tracks as he remembered that what his girlfriend had demanded of him and slowly began to walk the other way.

"Why Rika, why" he said to himself. As he continued to walk Takato didn't realize he had walked into the park. He continued onward on the sidewalk, until he stopped all of a sudden.

"_Sniff sniff_, that smell. Why is it so familier" Takato began to find new motivation to search for the source of his curiosity. It took him awhile, but finally he was able to pinpoint the where the smell was coming from. Takato was now looking at a small circle with what appeared to be the dried remains of some kind of liquid down infront of him.

"Something was here, something with maybe some water or something. Someone must have moved it away, maybe a few hours ago" the boy said to himself "ahhh what do I care what people do in the park, its not my business. Jeez I'm acting weird today, I need to wake up and smell the coffee".

Bad move. As soon as he 'smelled the coffee' Takato got a better whiff of the aroma coming from, infact...

"I can smell it, I can smell a trail" said the boy as he continued to keep sniffing out the scent. His newly powered smelling ability was telling him that whoever had taken the item and source had went into the city. And he was about to go and look for them when he tried to calm himself down

"Jesus this is crazy, I just need to calm down and breath" and once again, our hero was over powered by the smell. Takato set out into the town to find what was driving him so crazy. He passed people, streets, dogs, buildings, and all the while the scent was becomeing stronger and fresher.

Finally after he had reappeared on the other side of the of an alley, he saw what appeared to be an abandoned werehouse.

"Okay Takato, whatever it is your looking for, its inside that werehouse" the boy said to himself "all you got to do is walk inside their and find it. No problem, its not like your about to walk into a place that could be inhabited by gangs, theives, seriel killers, terrorist, mercenaries, assasins, and other forms of potental criminals. Yep, walk on in there tiger". Well this tiger decided there was no reason to rush on in, I mean it's right _there_. So what if he wasted two to four minutes.

"Oh hell, I'm going to need some help here" said the tamer before he took another sniff. That did the trick. Takato carefully closed the doors behind him before he continued to wander through the werehouse. The scent was becoming stronger as he moved past a couple tables and racks. All of a sudden, he dove towards the closes table next to him.

"Hey guys, did you here something" came a voice that was close to were the boy was hiding, strangly it was familiar.

"Nothing man, come on" came another.

"Our show comes on in a few minutes and I'll be damned if I missed the prequals" said a third voice.

"_Three voice, three people. Sound like teenage boys. One has a deep voice and a little humming to it, probably fat. Second higher pitch, skinny, real skinny. Third, sounds like a reaguler guy". _Takato ran this threw his head, it was all seeming to familiar to him but he couldn't tell why. Then the scent came back to him, reminding him why he was here. But also making him more curious about the three boys.

"I don't understand, it feels like deja vu" said boy. Slowly and cautiously, he got up from his hiding spot and saw an open door. Following his nose, he went though it and what he saw next had his mind blown. In the room there was another door and there was also a hole in the ceiling with a ladder attached to it. But besides that were the three teenagers he heard. Like he thought one boy who had already made it to the hole was fat, another boy who was on the ladder was skinny, and finally the boy at the bottom was normal size though abit muscled built. The smell was getting stronger. As though as if he had sensed him, the guy turned around and faced Takato.

"Hey kid what are you doing here" he said as the tamer froze "hey you look kind of familiar, do I know you". Actually, Takato could ask him the same. And than he saw why he had come here. In the other kids hand was a sweat band.

_"Rika's sweat band, it must have fallen when I pulled that prank"._

_"_Huh, oh my sweat band. Yeah I just found it in the park today, somebody must have dropped it" said the teenager as he realized what Takato was looking at.

"Hey D.K. are you coming" called one of the other boys. And than it hit Takato like a dodge ball.

"_These are the guys that tried to raped Rika a month ago. No, no not them. And Rika..._" Takato took another sniff from the aroma coming from his girlfriends sweat band. The smell and the sight of D.K., took Takato a month back and awakened something in his subconsous.

"_Must, destroy_".

And with that he launched himself at D.K.

D.K on the other hand was taken by suprised by the boys speed and strength. Takato pinned both his arms against the wall, leaving the Demon King to find that he was unable to break free. Than D.K. rammed his knee into Takato's stomach and immediatly, after Takato was taken by surprise, slammed his fist into the boys face. Takato went down on the floor and it almost seemed like he blacked out.

"Dude whats going on down there" came the skinny teen's voice.

"This kid just came at me like some kind of animals, I couldn't stop myself. I just hope he's alright..." said D.K. before he froze as a sound entered the room. He turned towards Takato, who seemed to be the source. Takato lifted his head and himself to all fours while giving off this beastly growl and snarl. A dangerous feeling and aura feeled the room. A feeling that D.K. picked up. Rage, destruction, elimination, killer instinct. Yet not murderous intention. No, murder is to kill illegaly or immorally. This aura gave the presence that said Takato had the right to bring his wrath on D.K.'s head. And in the back of the teenagers mind, he believed it.

"Oh, shit" he said as made a run for the ladders and began to start climbing. Takato ,however, would not let him excape. Like a panther, he lunged forward and in a second he was at the ladder. Than he procceeded to jump three feet in the air above him and grab his prey by the ankle, and swithly slammed him into the ground below. D.K., though a little stunned, knew he couldn't stay still and made a break for the open door.

"RAAAAA" roared the tamer as he leaped towards the wall with the open door. When he passed D.K., he planted his feet on the wall and used them like a spring. Thus bouncing off and hitting the older boy like a torpedo, Takato succeded in throwing them both into the other door and knocking it down. In side this new room there was a large circuler tub with a glass tank with water hanging from the ceiling. D.K. quickly got to his feet and made a run for the tub. His plan was to get it between him and Takato, when the younger boy knocked both of them into tub. With his plan ruined, D.K. was distracted by trying to think of another one. And in that second Takato clasped the other boy's throat in an iron grip. Slowly, he lifted D.k. and himself from the ground.

"_Can't breath_" said D.K. in his head, he looked into the killer brown eyes "_his eyes, so freaking...WAIT! His eyes_". D.K. began to move his tung around for a few second, then, taking aim, he spat at Takato's face.

It worked! Takato immediatly pulled his hand back to rub his eyes, while D.K. moved his to his thoat as he started breathing again. But the moment didn't last.

"RAAAAAAAAA" Takato roared louder this time with more rage. His prey, his enemy, his target had escaped him.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY, I WON'T LET YOU HURT RIKA. I'LL DESTROY YOU" he roared as he threw his fist back to deliever what could be the final blow. D.K. knew that in his weakened state, even in a better state, this was going to break alot more in him than in the record book of 'ouch'. But something miraculous happened. Takato threw his fist back so hard that it hit the glass tank above them. And thanks to his newly aquired strenght cracks appeared. The sounds snapped Takato back into the present, and slowly looked up to see his work spread.

"Oh, no no no no noooo" said D.K. as gallons upon gallons hit both of them. Both he and Takato fell on the bottom of the tub as they were beaten by the water. It never stopped, and soon Takato wonder if it would.

"_I don't know what to do, I DON'T KNOW_" he said in his head "_RIKA, I'm sorry. I'm so so so...sorry_"

* * *

thats the end of the chapter six. I finally got it done guys. oh and by the way a friend of mines who you may see in my reviews for this fanfic. Yeah anyway, he said he was going to post his first digimon fanfic out soon so do me a favor and give him a holar and R&R his fanfic whenever it gets here. Yk how it is when new writters post there first fanfic, it could really help him out. Oh and for the fight seen I had in here, anybody seen van helsing. Try and find the part when he goes werewolf and fights Count Dracule, you might be able to picture this better. Oh and just before the water pours on them, think of clevelend when someone would destroy part of his house while he was taking a bath. Alright then, say good bye Vice Auther.

Vice Auther: Doog Eyb

Yeah, still saying it backwards

Vice Auther: Tuhs Pu

Hey, I'm not judging

Oh and give me lots of reviews


	7. Love Song And Letters

Love Song And Letters

Sup guys, got know time to explain what the chapter is about. Only time to type it.

Vice Auther: Rehtona Gniht

Yeah, as I was about to say is if you like this chapter please give more reviews

Vice Auther: Dna Rehtona Gniht

Yeah, as I was also about to say is that I realized my fanfic S.D.E. has been on the top of newest updates and published for a pretty long time. Now as much I would brag and boast how cool that is while rubbing in alot of people's faces right now, I would like to remind you of my A/N for my last chapter. We need more Rukato. I just saw a Ryo and Rika thing on the top of all the digimon newest update and published. It reminds me what I'm fighting for, to tople the rivals of our society.

Though I can understand why my fanfic has been up here for awhile. I mean you guys probably love it so much that you just want to leave it there so it doesn't get lost in the back. Hey I get where you guys are going, and I am quite honored that you agree that I am close to the best.

Vice Auther: Haey thgir, ekil uoy dluoc eb eht tseb

Hey shut up Vice Auther, I am F(Beep)ING awesome.

Vice Auther:Si taht tahw rouy mom yas ot uoy ta thgin

Oh who cares what you say, Forget you. Ahem...now if you guys agree with me that I am the best here, than I am honored that you bring such a thing to your mind.

But if you agree with Vice Auther that I am not the best, than you better correct me and show that you can and **will** do better by righting some Rukato fanfics and getting me to shut up.

Anyway with that said, here is chapter seven to my fanfic Sing. Dance. Enjoy.!

* * *

Jim and Tum sat quietly in there secret room. When the werehouse had closed down a couple years ago the two and their leaader D.K. found it and turned it into there lightle hidout. The idea was not a bad one and turned out great for the trio over the years. Here they calm and able to think perfectly. But after the display they saw between Takato and D.K. the two were mind blown.

"They've been inside that room for over thighty minutes" said Tum "I hope they're both okay".

"Dude, are you kiding me. Did you even see the way that kid down there moved and went after D.K." said Jim as his teeth began to chatter and his whole body to shiver as though he were out in the cold.

"Well I known it was crazy, I mean D.K. looked real scared" replied Tum.

"Chuck Norris would be scared if he were down there" said Jim "that kid was crazy like abomination off of the Incredible Hulk".

"I wonder why he looked so angry, what did we ever do to him" said Tum calmly but still puzzled.

"I don't know man, but whatever it is I am not going down ther..."

"Hey wait, do you here that" interrupted Tum as cuped his ear with hand "sounds like singing".

"It could be an opera with some old lady singing suprono for all I care".

"I'm going to go check it out".

"Well I'm not".

"Ok, you stay here Jim".

"Have you lost your mind!"

"It left a note that said it's on lunch break" Tum replied as he climbed down the stairs.

Jim on the other hand slapped his face before he began to follow while muttering "the things I do for attention". Once at the bottom, he could actually hear a slight humming coming from the room Takato and D.K. went into during their brawl earlier.

"Hey your right there is something that sounds like...wait Tum!" Jim nearly shouted as Tum began to open the door. However he was to late and so the source of the sound revealed.

"Lollipop lollipop, Oh lolli lolli lolli" Takato voice filled throughout the room "Lollipop lollipop, Oh lolli lolli lolli".

"What the hell is going here" said Jim completely mind blown.

"Lollipop lollipop, Oh lolli lolli lolli. Lollipop. Oh Lollipop" the tamer finished before D.K. lifted his head from the watered filled tub and said "ba dom dom dom".

"Call my baby lollipop, tell you why. Her kiss is sweeter than an apple pie" Takato sang " and when she does her shaky rockin dance, man I ain't got a chance".

"Ok I've seen enough" said Jim as he walked up to Takato "kid what are you doing here".

"Oh hey...whats up...fellow man" Takato chuckled after he completed his sentence "me and K.D. were performing infront of all these people, we were like 'we don't know how to sing' but they were like 'but you guys looks so awesome' and than we were like 'ok, but after we're done you have to clap and give us an applaus' and than they were 'ok' so we like started singing..."

"Kid, what people are you talking about?" said Jim as he gestured around the empty room. Takato looked around, and after a few moments his eyes widen.

"O.M.G.! K.D., I think we were so good that we blew them away!" said Takato as D.K. gasped.

"Your totally right man, give me some dib man" said D.K. as he held his fist out and he and Takato began going at it.

"I feel left out now" said Tum wishing that he to going at it.

"Are you guys drunk or something" said Jim frustrated "actually now that I think about that". Jim noticed that both boys were wet and that the large tub was nearly filled with water. Looking up, he gasped as he saw the broken container.

"What did you guys do!" he screamed. Takato looked up at the broken container and then down into tub. All of a sudden, realization struck his face.

"Oh yeah, I remember" said Takato "I was mad about something, there was alot of violence and all of a sudden me and K.D. got hit by all this water".

"That's not water! Thats our monthly supply of vodka!" screamed Jim.

"And almost any other kind of achohol we find, so it's more like grog" added Tum.

"You idiot, don't go around telling kids what we're doing".

"But Jim, you're the one that said it was vodka in the first place".

"Well, I-uh..." Jim tried to find the words before Takato ruffly grabbed him by his shirt collar and brought him down with great strength so that they were eye to eye.

"Hey you, drinking achohol at your age is illegal" growled Takato as his voice seemed to turn beast like.

"U-uh, yeah I-I know b-but..." Jim stutterd.

"If you know, than you should know that people get hurt when they do illegal things!" Takato seemed to burn into a dangerous aura "in fact they get punished badly". Jim was shaking with fear, this was no normal kid. That alone he was sure. What he wasn't sure, though, is what he was capable of.

"What are you going to do with me" he managed not to stutter his question. At that moment he could have been almost certain that Takato's eyes had become slit like a reptile, looking deep into the soul of it's prey.

"I'm gonna...ask you not to tell this to my mom or dad" said Takato as his eyes appeared to become normal again.

"W-what?" squeaked Jim.

"Well to be honest, I think took a a few swallows of your grob..."

"Grog" corrected Tum.

"Grog, and well you know how moms are" said Takato with a little embarrassment on his face. Jim looked at him in silence for a few moments.

"Hey kid, whats your name?".

"Oh me, Takato Matsuki" Takato answered looking back at him "and you?".

"Names Jim Zu" said Jim as he held his hand out for it to be shaked, thus Takato let go of his collar and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jim Zu" said Takato with a smile on his face.

"Likewise" said Jim returning the smile "now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to black out. But I hope to meet you again sometime...". And like the skinny boy predicted he slumped down on to his knees. Takato looked at him for a moment before turning to Tum with a questioning look.

"Oh, he blacks out alot sometimes" said Tum "now he just knows when it's going to happen before it does". Takato responded with an "Oh".

"By the way, I'm Tum Jun" said the other boy "kind've funny huh". Takato smiled at the sound of the other boy's name.

"And I am the Demon King" D.K. said all of a sudden. Takato took a moment to think about the name because it seemed to nag at him for a while.

"Wait a minute, you're the guys that tried to hurt Rika" said Takato as his anger rosed on realizing this "those who try to hurt my girlfriend must be stopped".

"Please wait, I can explain" said Tum before Takato could make anymore advances "your girlfriend, Rika, she's a redhead with a little more orange than red, she has violet eyes to right?". Takato stopped himself for a moment.

"Yeah, so".

"It was an accident".

"Start talking, now!" said Takato as he slammed his fist into his palm, creating an echo in the room.

"Well you see, we kind of like to save up alot on our achohol for a month than drink it all down".

"Yeah and".

"And sometimes we walk around the town scaring people, but we never mean to hurt anyone" said Tum raising his hands in defense "last time we took out prank a little to far and we're sorry". After staring him down for a little while, Takato began to soften.

"Ok, I guess if you are sorry" said the boy, wether it was true judgement or the grog.

"Great then, hope to meet you again" said Tum as he moved to help up D.K. "you can find your way home right".

"Home huh, yeah I guess" said Takato as he got up "seeya, uh Tum". And with that, the tamer staggerd out of the room. Now how a twelve year old can walk around after getting wasted is a mystery. However Takato seemed to managed out of the warehouse.

"Uhh, I'm so tired" Takato groaned outside the door "maybe I should sit down for a bit". Without any control over his body, the boy plunged down onto the earth. He sat there for a few minutes, but instead of getting up his body wouldn't listen to him.

"Can't stay awake, can't move" the moaned as his eyes began to close "I guess I can rest a little longer". Before his eyes fully closed, Takato saw a flash of yellow appear before him.

And than he was asleep.

* * *

Takato's opened his eyes to find himself floating in the air. For a second he was simply confused, than he started to panic.

"AHH GOD!" screamed the boy, however soon he began to realise he wasn't falling. Looking down Takato saw that he was levitating over his very own house.

"Hey this actually familia...wait a second I'm dreaming" said the boy as it hit him "like that time I dreamt about Rika". At the thought of her, Takato turned towards where Rika's house would be. What he saw blew his mind away.

Out hovering over the house his girlfriend lived at was an aura of flames whiched nearly covered the whole house, the flames were violet instead of red but still burned brightly in the night.

"Like Rika's eyes, her beautiful eyes" Takato said to himself as the color lead him to remember the girl "Rika". As if mentioning her name, the flame flickered. It was then Takato noticed something different about one part of the flame. Concentrating his eyes above the house, Takato saw...

"Rika!" said the boy as he noticed her, though it wasn't Rika exactly. It was as if a small part of the flame was carved into her shape and size. In this form she wore no pony tail and her hair flowed long around her. And her eyes were pure white and had no pupils. It was like the soul of Rika to be more exact.

"Rika is that you" said Takato "Rika whats going on". The soul looked at Takato, and began to raise her arm as she though as if she reaching for him. Her face showed a need, a need to touch him and be near him. But suddenly she pulled her arm back and turned east. Leaving Takato stunned.

"Rika it's me, Takato, your boyfriend" said the boy not understanding "don't you remember me". The girl did not answer, and Takato felt rejected and heart broken. He was about to shed a tear when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Raising his head, Takato turned to the direction Rika was facing. At first he saw nothing, than he noticed a dark, red color over the horizen. The color was moving, that Takato could see. As it got closer, he noticed it was flaring. Given sometime he noticed the colors were actually flames like Rika's soul had.

"Is that someone else like Rika" said Takato outloud. The flames headed for Rika's house and engulfed it, though the house didn't burn down. The new dark red ones also seemed to tower over the purple ones. One part of the flame, a small part, rose above the others. Soon it floated next to Rika. Than it began to materialize, growing a little smaller. When it was done, the soul form of a man was standing before Rika. It held out it's arms and pulled Rika into a hug, which the girl didn't resiste.

"Is that her dad, Tom?" asked Takato "he doesn't seem like a bad guy, I wonder what Rika's mom and grandma were so worried about". Takato looked at Rika who was sleeping, the white eyes didn't show.

"Hey Rika, are you okay" asked Takato. All of a sudden she snapped her eyes open and pulled her head from the man as though she had come out of a trance. She raised her arms towards Takato as though if to get towards him.

The man on the other hand simply turned towards Takato. His eyes were like Rika's, pure white and no pupils. But Takato could feel malice and rage forming inside of them, this man was close to putting a new meaning to "looks can kill". Takato didn't even shiver in his spot, he just stayed there like a deer looking into head lights. It was as though as if the man looked deep into him and brought out all the fear he could find and threw it on him to make Takato so heavy he couldn't move. If he didn't find any or atleast enough, he created more.

"**You**" the man spoke suprising Takato who didn't know the souls could speak. However something strange happened. As soon as the man spoke, Takato could see a dark red aura come out of his mouth and grow. It kept growing even when it engulf the house and spread over more houses.

"Am I seeing the sound echo" thought Takato when he notice that the echo was still growing, soon it would reach him. The boy watched as the came closer. Than finally it touched him. Takato felt a sub zero tempature start at his feet as it worked it's way up his body. He couldn't imagen what would happen if it cover his whole body, but he would soon find out. The rest of the aura soon got close to his head, then finally it touched his ears.

"**YOU!**" Takato gripped his head to remain sain as the man's words repeated from the aura. Takato felt all the fear in him snap, but not in a good way. This man scared him. And whenever should he ever say he has never been scared like this before, Takato knew he would repeat himself.

Takato felt the urge to get a away and took a step back. All of a sudden he went into a falling motion and felt like he was falling off a cliff. He looked down and saw what appeared to be his body, safe in bed. In his mind, Takato new he had to get back inside it. To feel alive and not dead, he would be safe.

For now.

* * *

"AHHH!" Takato jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor. His breathing was rapid and chaotic, his eye's kept shifting from one spot to another.

"Takatomon" came a voice from the lower bunker "are you alright Takato". Looking over, Takato saw Guilmon in the lower bunk of his bed. Thats when he began to notice that he was in his own room.

"How did I get here?" said Takato before he started to feel a pain in his head "jeez, my head feels like it's being pounded on the inside with a hammer".

"Renamon brought you here last night, she also said that the head ache would go away" Guilmon answered "do you remember last night Takato".

"All I can remember from yesterday for some strange reason is a smell, warehouse, rubber band, and water...I think it was water" the boy said rubbing his head.

"A warehouse?" asked Guilmon.

"Yeah, there was this smell that lead all the way up there "said Takato remembering the day before "then I met these guys with this sweat band, no wait, Rika's sweat band and then I got mad all of a sudden".

"Did they hurt someone?" questioned the red digimon.

"Huh? What do you mean" asked Takato.

"The only time I ever see or think of you mad is if someone gets hurt".

"Now that I think of it" Takato said as his mind went on and he remembered the night before "D.K.! Those guys came after Rika a month ago. No wonder I got mad".

"Are you still mad" asked Guilmon curious as ever.

"Well a little".

"Are you going after them" the digimon asked again.

"Well no, you see I kind of forgave them last night" said Takato.

"Wow your really nice Takato".

""Thanks" said Takato with a smile "_first and last time I start drinking again_". Takato felt embarressed that he had forgiven his enemies so quickly. Last night he didn't feel a shred of mercy and than all of a sudden it snuck back in. He now understood the way his father felt whenever he drank to much.

"Takato".

"Huh, what is it Guilmon" the boy snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said that Renamon wanted to meet you at the coffee shop down the street".

"Oh, ok" said Takato he got up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later the boy was clean, dressed, and downstairs. He was surprised at first not to see any costumers. Than he saw a note behind counter.

"Dear Takato. I'm taking your mother out today, we'll be back at ten p.m." it read.

"Okay, now to the coffee shop" Takato put the note back down and walked out the door. Than he proceeded down the street until he got to the place Guilmon mentioned. Walking in Takato looked around for the yellow digimon.

"Hey Takato over here" called a voice.

"_Is that Renamon, doesn't sound like her. Sounds like_" turning to the left, Takato saw a table next to a window. Sitting at the table were some familiar faces.

"Tum, right" Takato said as he noticed the other two boys sitting next to him "Jim and D.K. right". The two nodded their heads together.

"Please, come sit with us" Tum motioned to a empty chair. Curious, confused, and a still feeling the effects of the hang over, Takato walked to the chair without saying anything and sat.

"So, hows your head" Tum asked the boy. Both D.K. and Takato growned in unison, and answered "you have to ask". A flash of yellow appeared next to Takato, and he knew before looking that Renamon appeared.

"Glad you could join us Takato" the yellow digimon said as she sat in another chair "There are questions and answers needed to be asked and said from both sides, shall we begin".

"_Straight to the point_" Takato thought before saying "Ladies first".

"What were you doing at the warehouse, drunk, at night?". Takato took the time to explain about how he gained a more powerful sense of smell when he was walking through the park. Than he went on about the fight, though he couldn't remember most of it, and reminded Renamon what happened a month ago with the trio sitting with them.

"Hmm, strange but I'll accept it. Now ask your question".

"Okay, what are these guys doing here. I mean, I know to answer questions and all, but didn't you 'punish' them a month ago" Takato made sure she heard him when he said punished.

"I did, but I didn't exactly do anything horrible like what your thinking".

"How do you know what I'm thinking. Rika's your partner, I know you had to do something" Takato said trying to get an answer.

"Well they were already drunk, so I just increased their ill fortune".

"Huh..."

"I'll explain later" D.K. said "Anyway to explain why we are here, after we got sober in the morning after 'that' incident, we and Renamon actually became friends over the next month".

"Really?" Takato said looking back and forth between the trio and the digimon.

"Yes, anyway next question. What are you going to do Takato" said the digimon.

"Huh?" the boy said confused.

"You and Rika have stopped seeing each other for awhile after what her mom told you".

"Well, I thought she, Rika, didn't want me around for now" the boy said.

The yellow digimon shook her head "I've read this from many of Rukia's 'books', Takato this is the time when Rika needs you most".

"Sorry I didn't know, she really seemed that she didn't want me anywhere near her".

"Thats gotta be tough" Jim whispered to Tum.

"Oh, not in a bad or mean way" Takato quickly said "But really serious".

"Well Takato let me give you some advice about women when they get a little emotional" D.K. said looking at the tamer "Whatever they say, they mean the opposite".

"So if they say something like 'Please don't ra..." Takato was interrupted by Renamon who put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Sorry" the boy said.

"No problem, that really was my fault" D.K. said in a guilty voice "Can't blame anybody but me".

Takato smirked to himself before replying "You could blame it on the achohol". Than he started to laugh as he remembered the song, D.K. and the other members of his trio remembered to and started to laugh with him. They continued to laugh until tears started to form in Takato's eyes from all of the laughing.

"Hey, you know what. I think you just gave me an idea how to help your girlfriend" D.K. said as they settled down. Takato turned to the older boy before D.K. began explaining the idea that came to him.

Five minutes later

"Actually, that sounds like a good plan" Renamon spoke when the older teen was done "I do believe that this will be the best way for Takato to start healing his relationship with Rika".

"Are you sure, it sounds a little crazy...no offense" Takato said.

"Are you kidding little dude, the girls cannot refuse to answer from such an idea" D.K. replied.

"Well, I have no doubt I'll get an answer but..." Takato started before he was interrupted by a familliar voice.

"CHUMLY LOOK OUT" KAZU(oops caps lock, my bad) Kazu shouted as he pulled the tamer out of chair.

"Don't worry Takato, we won't let them hurt you" Kenta added as he stepped infront of the Takato.

"Do we know you" Jim said "You two look familliar". Kazu and Kenta were about to answer with a few mouth fulls of words that will not be recorded in this fanfic. But Takato did not let them start.

"Look you guys its alright, you don't have to worry about these three. I'll tell you later, but for now hear me out" Takato filled them in on what happened the last few days and on D.K.'s idea "so do you think you could help".

"Uh, well sure" Kazu said thinking it over.

"But when do we have to do it?" Kenta asked.

"Well I'm not sure" Takato said as he relised the achilles heel in the plan. Lucky, Renamon was able to help.

"Rika was invited to a pinic from her class" the yellow digimon told them "In about an hour, she and the rest of her class will be in the park".

"A hour? We gotta get ready now!" Kazu said as he ran out of the shop. Kenta followed after saying good bye.

"Are you sure they can do it" D.K. said.

"Trust me, this is one of their specialties" Takato replied.

"For some reason, those two make me think of a rope" Jim said before the trio got up and ready to leave.

"We'll see you later Takato" the three older teens said as they left. With them gone, it was only Takato and Renamon.

"Well Takato, I'll watch Kazu and Kenta do their job" said the yellow digimon "You wait here or at home. I'll find you later and tell you what to expect". And as he expected, the yellow digimon was gone in a flash. Takato just sat, only thinking of ways the plan would end. Would it end like the one Kazu and Kenta made to lure Rika to his house, but with an alternate end. Or would it not work at all.

* * *

An hour later at the park

"Oh my god, this is so boring" Naomi said loud enough for the whole class to hear, even though they had broken off into groups.

"Its a wonderful day today, wouldn't you agree" the teacher, who happened to be at the same area, said with a smile on her face.

"Uh no, its not. Theres nothing here to do, nothing" the younger girl replied.

"Gives time to calm down and think" said Rika, as she was the third member of the picnic.

"Well let me tell you something red head" the blonde looked to her rival "The things I think about on my free time are trampling you and boys, and sadly I can think of niether".

"I'm surprised" Rika said as she put a chicken sandwitch in her mouth and started munching.

"Your emo attitude is rubbing off on me, its like cootties or something" Naomi said to the red head "And there's not a guy anywhere near here to distract me from it".

"Well of coarse not, I wanted us girls to have a fun time away from any guys" said their teacher before her tone turned dark and evil "**Blasted men never seem to know there place is under the might of us women, they can't even think to comprehend our full potential and glory**".

Both of the younger girls turned towards their teacher with faces like that of a deer caught in the head lights.

"Wouldn't you agree" the older said returning to normal, completely throwing off her students.

"Uh, right. Hey Rika..." Naomi turned to the red head "Don't you have some boyfriend or something".

"Hmm? Why do you want to know?" Rika said turning to the blonde again.

"So you guys broke up".

"What? I never said that".

"Ah, it's complicated".

"Well...".

"Haha, you can't hide your love life from me. I remember seeing you two on a roof that christmas night...".

"I remember him saying something about your wig" Rika smirked as the blonde grabbed her hair as if Takato were going to keep his word.

"It's not a wig, its my natural hair! And yes I remember that to" Naomi said as she calmed down "I doubt he leave you, or you him, so it has to be complicated".

"Why are we talking about this again" Rika said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Because I'm bored, so it is complicated right?" Naomi asked again.

"Hmmm, I guess you could say that".

"**Men and their simple minded selves can be so trouble some, a girl with such beauty as yourself shouldn't have to go through this**" their teacher returned to her dark side again, than she reached out and placed her palm on Rika's cheek and began to carrass it smoothly. "**Yes, such beauty**".

"Hey, is that a guy with a t-shirt that say in capital letters 'WOMEN SHOULD STAY IN THE KITCHEN'" a voice called from a distance.

"**WHAT? WHERE?**" the teacher jumped to her fleet liked a ninja before charging through the park.

After a breeze blew past the two girls before they spoke again.

"Wow, to think that our parents say to be careful around stranger" Naomi said to the red head "I'm not sure I want to believe them right about now, or well you believe your own".

"Yeah" Rika said agreeing "But I don't think its a strangers".

"What do you mean?".

"That voice sounded familiar...kind've like..." Rika was about to say a name before the rest of her invited class mates got up from their pinic areas and walked over to a tree in the park.

"What're they doing" said Naomi as she got up "You coming". Without speaking, Rika rose to her feet and followed the blonde over to the tree. As they got closer they could hear the other girls screaming, cheering, 'woo'ing, and hollering in excitement. Than they heard music, and someone singing some romance song.

"Who is that?" Naomi asked because the other girls were blocking the blonde's view.

"Don't know, I can't really hear whoever it is" said Rika.

"Hey you, whats going on?" Naomi asked one of the girls.

"Oh Naomi, it's this really cute boy who just came to the park with a radio and a mike" the other girl replied.

"Cute huh, whats he look like?" Naomi eyes sparkled with new interest.

"Oh he's so cute, he's a brunette with cool spikey hair".

Before the girl or Naomi could say anything, Rika was pushing her way to the front. She had a good idea of who it was, and she was not liking the idea.

"_If Ryo thinks he can go barging into my class with his womanizing tricks than he's got another thing coming_" she said in her head as she thought of how to deal with the boy once she got to him. This was not the first time Ryo tried the stunt. Ever since he got back to the real world he's been trying to get her attention along with other girls in the city. He's even tried during the month when she was with Takato after christmas, but she had been with Takato most of the time so she rarely saw him. This time, however, was different. He knew that she and Takato were couple unlike the month after christmas, and yet he was deliberately trying barge his way into her love life.

"Well I'm going to deliberately shove my foot up his..." Rika was about to finish her sentence with words that will also not be recorded into this fanfic, but froze as she reached the front and saw who all the comotion was about.

"Hey Rika, nice to see a familiar face again!" Kazu voice was amped up through the mike, causing the red heads class mates to stare at her "Hey everybody, this is a friend of mines Rika. By the way, why didn't you tell me you had so many gorgious friend hot head". Rika was starting to feel really uneasy with all the eyes staring at her, she almost wished it was Ryo.

"Why did everyone get so quiet all of a sudd..." Naomi stopped short as she caught sight of Kazu.

The hyper brunette winked his eye at the blonde before saying "Now I'd loved to entertain all of you pretty girls in a second, but first a friend of mine has made a request for...a very special lady".

Seeing where this was going, Rika mentally said to herself "_Oh no_". Before she could do anything, Kazu turned on his radio and did one of the things he did best.

"**Tonight is right for love  
You know I, wanna touch you where the lights don't burn  
Tonight is right for love  
****Love baby**"

Rika was starting to look like a tomatoe for three reasons. One she didn't know that the brunette's voice could get that deep. Two she didn't know he was that good. Three...and this one doesn't happen often...she felt something deep in her, like butterflies in a tummy.

"**Special love so sweet  
Want to keep you burning like a dog in heat  
To night is right for love  
Love baby**"

Suddenly, Rika heard foot steps coming from the other side of the tree. Kazu turned and smiled, than he tossed an extra mike he had in his pocket behind the tree.

"Ladies, " Kazu raised a hand to introduce his best friend and partner in crime. All the girls turned to him, eating him with their eyes. Rika could already hear a couple of her classmates starting to make cute comments and it seemed that her class split into two teams: Team Kazu and Team Kenta. Even she was staring at him nearly the hardest, Rika was still on team Takato. She new whatever happened next would not be forgotten.

When Kenta started his voice was not deep like Kazu, but smooth full of excitement.

"**Ooooh tonight  
Oh its rights right  
****Ooooooh tonight is right for love  
Love Baby"**

"Thank you Kenta" Kazu said before finishing the song.

"**Tonight is right for love  
Love baby**"

"AHHHH"

"OH MY GOD"

"ITS SO BEAUTIFUL"

"I WANT THEM"

"**YOU MUST DIE**" a roar came from behind the crowd. Turning around, Rika and the rest of her class saw there teacher who had returned from her chase. Without holding back, there teacher ran towards them at unimagenable speed. Kazu and Kenta, on the other hand, retreated in the same fasion. Waving good-bye to both Rika and there new fans, the two disappeared with the class teacher on their heels.

"What...the f***" Rika said before face palming herself. She had began to wonder the damage the two had created for her class and turned to see all the stares she was getting. There would be questions, whether she answered or not. Than she realized one girl was not staring at her like the others.

"Hey Naomi, you're going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open" the red head spoke to the blonde who was still looking in the same direction the boys had left "Whats wrong with you".

Naomi turned to Rika, her eyes still wide, before saying "I'm in love".

Feeling the blood rush to her face, Rika through her head to the sky and screamed "MOTHER FU...wait which one?".

"Kazu".

"MOTHER FUC..."

* * *

A/N will be written later. give lots of reviews.


End file.
